


Ninjaronpa

by Ninjaronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Killing Game, Character Death, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Noncanon ships left to interpratation or will be implied, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The ninja have trauma from in-show events, The only ship thing I wanna make clear though is that Lloyd is getting shipped with NOBODY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaronpa/pseuds/Ninjaronpa
Summary: Trapped in an unknown school, and forced to kill in order to escape, the ninja have been faced with their harshest challenge yet.With the help of a few allies and enemies, will they find the hope needed to survive, or will they fall to despair?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ninjaronpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to Ninjaronpa!
> 
> This was based on Danganronpa, and inspired by 'lazyronpa' on Instagram.  
> If the start of this story seems familiar, it may be due to the fact that this actually began as a ronpa on Instagram known as 'ninja.ronpa' - it was moved here to make it easier for me to manage, though.
> 
> The chapters will work like this:  
> Excluding the prologue, chapters will end at a body discovery, the chapter after that will contain the investigation and class trial, and then there will be a chapter containing the execution and aftermath. This is to keep it from being a handful of Super Long chapters.
> 
> Now, enough talking, and let's start the story, shall we?
> 
> (Also, thank you to my friend Random for helping me with Coles' ultimate, and my friend Violet for helping with Harumis' ultimate!!)

I stepped out of the monastery, looking around again.

No sign of the others… But… That didn’t make sense.

How could _everyone_ have vanished overnight? ...We were ninja, but… They would’ve at least told me if they had left - and that’s not including Master Wu. Usually he wouldn’t disappear like this.

I’ve been looking for them all day, to no avail.

Of course, I was worried something bad had happened, but I tried to ignore it. ...Maybe they were just messing with me?

“Come on, guys! Seriously this isn’t funny!” I called.

No answer, except for my voice echoing.

“Where are they…?” I muttered.

It just wasn’t like them to-

**_THUD!_ **

“Gh-!”

Before I could tell what was happening, everything went dark.

* * *

Slowly, I sat up and opened my eyes, rubbing the side of my head, and muttering complaints to myself.

It hurt like hell…

“Lloyd!! You’re up!”

“Huh…?”

In front of me was one of my teammates.

“K- Kai...? Where have you…?”

I looked around as I spoke, only for my voice to trail off as I realized…

I have no idea where I am, how I got here, or why I’m here.

...It looked like some weird sort of classroom...

Kai seemed to pick up on my thoughts.

“I dunno where we are, either. I’ve never seen this place before in my life!”

I frowned.

“Hey, wait… Where’s everybody else? Are- Are they okay?” I asked, trying to keep the worry from getting into my voice.

“Right behind you, buddy.”

I looked over my shoulder, feeling a wave of relief as I saw the rest of my friends.

“There you guys are! I’ve been worried sick!” I exclaimed.

“Well, we’ve been here for… A while…”

“We were knocked out pretty good…”

“Wait- You too?”

“Yeah…”

Were they knocked out and brought here before me…? But why…?

“Is it… Just us here?”

I would understand if it was…

“No. We are not the only ones here. ...Maybe we should all introduce ourselves?”

Introduce ourselves… That was a good plan.

I nodded in agreement, and so did the others.

“Lloyd, you should go first.”

“Me? ...Um, okay.”

I took a deep breath and looked around the room.

“Hey. I’m Lloyd Garmadon, master of energy. I guess you could call me the Ultimate Leader?”

I muttered the next part.

“Hopefully we can figure out what’s going on with this place…”

Kai raised his hand.

“I’ll go next! What’s up! I’m Kai, master of fire, and I’m the Ultimate Blacksmith!”

I couldn’t help but smile - Kai was still acting just like himself.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine!” He added, patting my back.

I rolled my eyes.

“Hey, Jay! Your turn!”

“Huh? Okay…!”

Jay looked around before looking at me and Kai.

He was worried. ...Which was understandable.

“Uh… Hi! I’m Jay, master of lightning, and also the Ultimate Inventor!”

He laughed.

“We’ll be okay, right? I mean, we’ve come out of everything else okay, so…”

“I’m sure it’ll be alright, Jay. Here, I can go next.”

Jay nodded, seeming to take this as a signal to be quiet.

“Hey! I’m Cole, master of earth, and the ultimate mountain climber.”

Cole smiled.

“Like Kai said, I’m sure we’ll be okay. Don’t worry guys.”

Cole was… Really calm about everything. ...Even if this situation was weird, and confusing…

“Nya! Do you want to go next?”

“Of course!”

Nya smiled, crossing her arms.

“Hey. I’m Nya, along with being master of water, I’m also the Ultimate Engineer!”

Kai grinned.

 _“And_ she’s an awesome sister!”

Nya smirked, shaking her head.

“...Zane, your turn.”

Zane nodded.

“Hello. I am Zane, master of ice, as well as Ultimate Nindroid. I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

He frowned.

“I… I believe someone has done something to my programming…” He continued, running a hand through his hair.

“Wh… What do you mean ‘done something’?” I asked, concerned.

“Right now, I am unsure. However, something… Does not feel right.”

Cole set a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, tin-can? Are you okay?”

Zane shrugged.

“I am sure I’ll be alright. Thank you for your concern, however.”

Cole nodded.

“May I introduce myself?” The other nindroid in the room asked.

“Of course.” I answered.

She nodded, smiling.

“Hello, I am PIXAL, the Ultimate Samurai.”

“PIXAL, do you feel alright?” Zane asked her.

PIXAL nodded.

“I believe so.”

“Alright… That’s good.”

“Ah! Skylor, would you like to introduce yourself?” PIXAL asked, looking over at Skylor, who had been sitting on a desk.

“Hm? Oh, sure.”

She hopped off her desk.

“Hey, I’m Skylor. Master of Amber and Ultimate Cook.”

“Skylor! It’s nice to see you again!” Kai exclaimed, waving at her.

She waved back.

“It’d be nicer if we knew what was happening, but… Nice to see you, too, Kai.”

“Kai, c’mon.” Nya said, smirking and gently punching his arm.

“Hey!”

Another girl cleared her throat.

“Excuse me. May I speak?”

….Huh?

I nodded.

“Yeah… Of course.”

She nodded, walking over to us.

“Hello, my name is Akita. I am the ultimate [whatever], and I am a formling from the Never-Realm.”

I paused.

“Wait… Akita? How did you get here…?”

Getting to the Never-Realm… That was hard enough…. But getting from Ninjago from the Never-Realm was even more difficult…

So how was she…?

Akita frowned.

“I’m… Not sure. I don’t remember. ...I just hope Kataru is alright...”

“Ah. Akita…”

She looked up, stiffening a bit when she made eye contact with Zane.

“...Zane.”

“I just… Would like to apologize again. ...For everything that happened in the Never-Realm.”

Akita nodded.

“It’s fine.”

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

“...Hey. You guys done?”

We looked over.

….Oh. _He’s_ here…

Just great….

“Ah. Would like to introduce yourself, as well?”

The ghost nodded.

“Yeah. Can I?”

“Sure.” Cole answered.

The ghost grinned.

“I’m Morro, the master of wind and Ultimate Ghost!”

I looked down at the floor.

Morro had helped us on the Day Of The Departed, but… He had still….

“Lloyd. Are you okay?”

I flinched, feeling Kais hand on my shoulder.

“Huh? ….Uh, yeah. ...Sorry.”

“You’re okay…”

I nodded.

“Ah… Hey… Lloyd.”

Morro gave me an awkward wave, looking away.

I nodded.

“....Hi.”

Another uncomfortable silence...

“Hey. If you’re done talking, I’d like to get this introduction out of the way.”

….Oh. ….Of course...

“I’m Harumi, the Ultimate Manipulator.”

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t even look at her.

I could question how she was here… How she was alive when I knew I had seen that building collapse with her in it. ...But I didn’t want to think about it.

“Oh… It’s you.” Nya spat, glaring at her.

“Hmpf. ... _Pleasure_ to see you again.” She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Kai looked around.

“That’s everyone? ...Well, now that that’s out of the way… Maybe we should figure this place out…”

Jay nodded in agreement.

“Yeah! How did we get here to begin with?”

“And who did this, anyways?” Cole added.

Harumi hummed to herself, thinking.

“Well, if it was one of you all… Why would they have trapped themselves in here alongside the rest of us?” She asked.

“Maybe it’s a new enemy?” Cole offered.

That seemed plausible. After all, trapping us somewhere before attacking Ninjago would make sense for some sort of new enemy…

But why a school?

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was. Though… Of anywhere they could trap us… Why would they lock us in… Some weird sorta school?” I said.

“I mean, our enemies usually try to take over Ninjago. …Or have some personal issue against one of us. So why would they trap us in a school?” I asked.

“Would it really matter to them as long as we’re trapped?” Jay suggested.

Morro crossed his arms.

“But if that’s the case, why am I here?!”

“Morro has a point. If that was the case, I wouldn’t be here, either. ...We’re not your allies, after all.” Harumi added.

...They had a point. Why would they trap Morro and Harumi with us if they just wanted us out of the way?

Nya thought to herself.

“Seems like we’re gonna need to figure that out.”

Skylor cleared her throat.

“Uh… Hey, guys? Does anyone see a way out?”

...We all froze.

A way out?

We looked around.

“The windows are all blocked off with those steel plates…” Cole observed.

“Can’t you get them off? I mean, you can move boulders!” Jay cried.

Cole shook his head.

“I tried earlier. ...They won’t budge.”

“I haven’t been able to connect to the outside.” PIXAL added, “Have you Zane?”

Zane shook his head.

“I have not been able to connect to the outside, either.”

“Morro, can you get through the walls or anything?” I asked, looking over at the ghost.

We’ve had a bad history but… Right now that wasn’t important.

“I can try!”

Morro tried, only to crash into the wall, rubbing his head.

“No… I can’t..”

“Uh guys? ...Are we forgetting about the door?” Nya said, pointing at the door on the other side of the classroom.

…..Oh yeah. Oops…

Zane tried the door, and to our surprise…

It swung open.

“It was that easy to get out of here?!” Jay exclaimed.

Harumi rolled her eyes.

_“Why do I have to be stuck here with all of you?”_

**_CLICK!_ **

A faint buzzing sound filled the room, as a monitor on the wall flickered to life.

“Hello? Is this working?”

We all looked at it.

It wasn’t clear, and I couldn’t make out who it could be… But there was someone on the other end…

“Well, if you can hear this, please make way to the gymnasium immediately! Thank you!”

**_CLICK!_ **

The monitor turned off and the room fell silent.

“ …Who was that?” Morro asked, looking around at us.

We all shrugged, giving our own variants of “I don’t know”.

“Dunno. …Couldn’t really see them on that screen…” Nya replied.

“Well, we should get to the gym. Maybe we can figure out some more about this place?” Skylor offered.

She was right.

For now… Going to the gym was our best bet.

“Good idea, Skylor. Let’s go.”

With that, we all left the classroom.

The hallway was large, with a strangely color light filling the room.

“…This place sure is big…” Harumi muttered.

“I’ve never seen anywhere like this in Ninjago…”

“Nowhere like this is coming up in my database, either.” Zane added.

“Well, wherever it is… There’d better be a way out of here!” Kai exclaimed.

I sighed.

“Guys, we should really stay focused.”

“But we don’t even know where we’re going! It’s not like we have a map or anything!!” Jay cried.

“I’m sure we’ll find it.”

* * *

It took a bit of searching, but we did find the gym.

“…Is this it?” Nya asked, stepping inside.

“It looks pretty… Normal?” Cole added.

They were right… The gym was normal. ...Compared to everything else…

It felt… Out of place.

A large gym, seats on both sides of the room... A large stage at the end.

“Of course it appears normal!”

I jumped, looking for the source of the voice.

It was nowhere to be seen…

The only other people I could see were… The people I had entered the gym with…

“Woah! Who said that?!” Jay exclaimed.

“That… Would be _me.”_

The lights went out, engulfing us in darkness.

They were back on in a moment, the only difference being a figure standing on the stage.

A nindroid…

“Hey! Are you the person who trapped us here?” Morro asked, glaring at it.

...Was that…?

No… No way.

“If you are… You’d better let us go!” Nya added.

“Well, wouldn’t that be simple?” The nindroid asked.

“I bet you’re all wondering who I am. ...I’m Cryptor.”

Cryptor looked… Different.

Instead of his gi being a solid black… His right half was… White?

But… Wait.

That doesn’t matter.

What is he doing here?!

“But… Didn’t we defeat you?” Zane asked, visibly confused.

“Well, _you_ have been taken down several times, yet you always come back. It’s a similar concept!” Cryptor answered.

“Well… I suppose that is true, but…”

….It didn’t answer the question. Not completely.

All it did was confuse us more.

I crossed my arms.

“What do you want from us, Cryptor?”

“I’m glad you asked! It’s simple, really… I just want you all to join me for a game.” He answered.

“A… A game?” Skylor repeated.

“You trapped us here…. For a _game?!”_ Harumi exclaimed.

“Not any sort of game…,” Cryptor seemed to have a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke.

**“A killing game.”**

Everyone froze. No one spoke for a minute.

A… A killing game….?

“A… A _what?!”_ Nya asked. Her face was pale…

“Excuse me…?” PIXAL muttered.

“You heard me. A killing game.” Cryptor answered matter-of-factly.

Jay burst out in laughter.

“Ahahah! That’s a funny joke.”

He paused, smile faltering.

“You… Are joking, right?” He asked.

Cryptors voice remained flat.

“I’m not. I’m speaking the truth. You all have been brought here for a killing game.”

Jay went silent.

“Let me explain the rules.”

Cryptor jumped down from the stage, walking down the gym to us.

“You are all trapped here, as you have already observed. There _is_ one way you can get out, however.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s…” I began.

“Killing someone? Yup!”

“There’s no way that’s the _only_ way.” Morro said.

Akita nodded in agreement.

“I must agree. There’s bound to be another way to get out of here.”

“There isn’t. Deny it is as much as you wish, murder is the only way for you to get out.”

We all looked around the room… At each other… Anxiety building in us.

As soon as he had said those words, we could already feel the uneasiness building in us.

But… Surely no one here would… There’s no way…

...Well, maybe Harumi or Morro, but…

“Well, I’ll leave you all to get used to this place. See ya!”

“Hey, wait a minute!! You can’t just-!!” Kai started.

But by the time the words were out of his mouth, Cryptor was already gone…

“...Damn.”

“There’s… gotta be some way out, right?! We just have to find it!” Harumi said.

Nya crossed her arms and nodded.

“As much as I hate to say it… Harumi’s probably right. We just need to figure out how else we can get out.”

“...What if we all split up to look? Maybe we can find an exit… And if we split up we could cover more ground.” I suggested.

“Hm… Alright.”

“Sounds good to me!”

“Alright!”

With that, we split up.

I went with Kai and Zane.

* * *

“I could attempt to create a digital map of sorts. We just need to figure out how much there is to this building.” Zane said.

Kai nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea. Let’s go!”

“Yeah. Good idea, Zane.”

With that, we began looking for an exit.

But… The hope we had to find a way out wouldn’t last for long...

* * *


End file.
